


Team Coco Pops

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: Cabin Pressure, Reluctant Persuaders
Genre: Coco Pops are brilliant, Friendship crossover, Gen, Pen Pals, Team Coco Pops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Arthur have been friends for a long time but they don't often see each other nowadays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Coco Pops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowBananaOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/gifts).



> Here you go Bryn.   
> I'm totally going to regret this later in Nano. Writing 1200 Words for something not my Nano Novel...
> 
> This is completely unedited and went a bit out of hand. So all mistakes are mine...

The whole time Arthur spend at the rubbish private school Gordon had found for him to get rid of him he had only one friend. That friend later became his roommate in their second year when it had become obvious to the teachers and other care personnel that keeping them apart would result in a lot of tears. They had become inseparable at school, they usually sat next to each other at meals and in classes when they could. The teachers didn’t complain because they really seemed to be good for each other. Neither of them was particularly good at school but they kept each other level through their strong and weak points. 

That boy was Teddy Beech. He had been sent to that school for completely different reasons from Arthur. Teddy had been send there because his parents thought a boarding school would improve on his social skills. It did only to the extent that he found a like minded friend he could play with. So his circle of friends had gotten infinitely bigger but was still smaller than his family wanted it to be. But there just wasn’t a way to befriend the others. None of them liked the two friends very well. 

After they finished school the two tight knit friends went separate ways Teddy went off to study art, while Arthur went back to his parents’ estate still chasing his dream to get a job in the aviation industry. They kept writing letters to each other whenever they could but as their respective careers progressed the exchange became rarer. Their letters were still more frequent than christmas cards but saying they each send a letter every month was too much. 

Arthur send postcards whenever he went to an especially nice place, even if it just sounded nice. So Teddy’s wall at home was adorned by postcards from Lichtenstein (that one was even signed by the king), Helsinki and so many other places that he had little other pictures on his walls. The only other significant piece of memorabilia on his wall was a picture with Joe, his second best friend, on their first day at Hardacre’s. 

Teddy in return send Arthur cartoons for ads he had drawn, even if they were never used he send every picture he was proud of. Arthur hung up as many as he could in his part of the house but the posters were bigger than a postcard so he had filled his walls pretty fast so he started exchanging them for new ones and put the others in a trunk he had emptied for that purpose. 

They had met a few times after they graduated but as Arthur’s trips around the world became more frequent and Teddy had moved out of easy reachable distance they stopped seeing each other entirely and just relied on letters.  
Both were sad about this turn of events but Teddy didn’t have a licence and Arthur didn’t often have the time to drive down to London on the days Teddy didn’t have to work. 

When they got a job booking from some rich guy in London they had to pick up Arthur wanted to tell Teddy so badly and see if they could meet for a bit but it was too short notice. Teddy had never gotten himself a phone and sending a letter took longer than the 2 day notice they had gotten on this trip. So Arthur had been pretty subdued all the way from Fitton to London. He would be so close to Teddy and still wouldn’t be able to see him. 

When they arrived at what seemed to be the client’s workplace not his home they went inside the building. The sign next to the staircase told them where they needed to go. And now that he saw the name of the agency written down for the first time he felt like the name was familiar. Hardacer’s. What a stupid name but why was it so familiar?

Arthur and Carolyn went up the stairs to their client, the pilots had stayed with GERTI, and were met with the sight of a very passive looking young lady at the frontdesk.   
“Excuse me, I’m from MJN Air and we are here to pick up Mr. Hardacre for his flight”  
“I’m sorry Mr. Hardacre is unavailable at the moment” the lady said in a very bored voice.   
“When will he be available?”  
“No idea? I’m not his secretary”  
“Laura who is it?” Came a voice from an open door behind her  
“No idea? Something MJM Air? They want to see Mr. Hardacre”  
“MJN Air” Carolyn interjected  
“What has he done now?” came the still bodiless voice again but they could soon but a face to it as a man in a cheap looking suit came into view.   
“What Mr. Hardacre has done is book us to fly him to the alps.”   
“I will try to get him for you but no promises”  
“Well it’s going on his bill so take your time”  
“Joe, where are you going? Who is there?” Came another voice from the room. Arthur had once again a sense of familiarity from the voice but he couldn’t place it for sure and didn’t dare to hope that fate was in his favour and their client was who he suspected. His instincts weren’t often right.  
“Mr. Hardacre is apparently going on holiday” The first guy apparently named Joe called back into the room  
“Does Amanda know?” Came the voice again this time closer to the door soon to be followed by a young man holding a bowl of cereal.   
“Teddy?”  
“Arthur!”  
“Brilliant!”  
“Arthur you can’t barge in on our clients”  
“But it’s Teddy!”  
“Hi Mrs. Shappey!”  
“Teddy Beech from school?”  
“Yes mum!”  
Arthur had been across the entrance hall like a whirlwind and was hugging Teddy as soon as he was able too. Teddy had managed to put down his bowl of cereal in the time it took Arthur to get over to him, as he had stayed close to the door while Carolyn had approached the front desk. They hugged for a long time until Joe came back from the hallway he had vanished into to get their client.  
“It seems like Mr. Hardacre has miscalculated some time in his appointments but he will be with you as soon as possible” he said looking at Carolyn “What’s going on here?” He asked finally turning to look at where Teddy and Arthur were standing.  
“Joe, this is my friend Arthur. Arthur this is Joe the one who writes the slogans for our ads!”  
Arthur turned around and held out his hand “Nice to meet you! Your puns are brilliant”  
Joe looked at him dumbfounded but shook his hand regardless. 

“Would you like a tea or coffee while you wait?” He asked the two strangers.   
“No thank you” said Carolyn “Though sitting down while waiting would be nice”   
“Sure follow me” Joe said gesturing to the room he had come from originally.   
“We have a lot of cereal too” Teddy said to Arthur “Especially a lot of Coco Pops”  
“Wow can I have some?”  
“Sure I’ll get you a bowl” Teddy said leaving Arthur’s side.

It took Mr. Hardacre almost an hour to appear from his office to be taken to the airport and in that time Arthur and Teddy consumed almost a whole box of Coco Pops while catching up on things they had never mentioned in their letters.


End file.
